


Date Night

by Sharia_Kags4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharia_Kags4/pseuds/Sharia_Kags4
Summary: Kyungsoo thought that they were just going to have another date night. Like always. He never thought that going to the movies would turn out the way it did.





	Date Night

“What are you doing?” 

Jongin jumped, the little box in his hand flying. Luckily, the woman behind the counter caught it before it hit the floor.

“Baekhyun! You scared me,” Jongin said, clutching his chest. 

“What are you doing?” the shorter repeated, a glint in his eye. 

“Well, seeing as you’ve found me in a jewelry store looking at rings, I’m pretty sure you can take a damn hint,” Jongin muttered, turning back around to talk to the saleswoman.

“Wait, so you’re really going to-”

“Yep. But don’t tell him. He doesn’t know anything,” Jongin sighed, looking through the rings under the glass counter. Even after five years with his boyfriend, he still couldn’t figure out Kyungsoo’s style. “Can I see this one?”

He pointed to a ring that had a plain silver band, with a shiny diamond in the middle. The saleswoman nodded and delicately extracted the ring from the counter, placing it carefully in the other’s hand.

“This is a round-cut 10k white gold,” she said. “It’s $879. Although it doesn’t look like much, it’s quite popular.”

“He won’t like that,” Baekhyun commented. 

“Baek, please. This is my decision. If he doesn’t like it, that just means I’m a horrible boyfriend, or that, once again, our tastes are completely different,” Jongin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Fine,” the other groaned. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The older left, but not before shooting the other a glare when he left the store.

“Finally, he’s gone,” Jongin muttered, looking back to make sure Baekhyun didn’t try to sneak back in the store. “Can I grab mine?”

“It’s the diamond solitaire ring, 3/8 carat princess-cut 14k white, correct?” she asked. When he nodded, she headed for the back room. It didn’t take long before she came back out, a small black box in her hand. She placed it on the counter, opened it, and turned it around so that the ring faced him.

He sucked in a breath when he saw it. Luckily for him, he saw Baekhyun passing by across the street, and quickly told the saleswoman to see a random ring. She was the one who helped him before and didn’t ask questions.

“I paid for it last time, so I can just take it, right?” Jongin asked, closing the box.

“Yes, but you need to sign the receipt, stating that you have claimed it and we are no longer responsible for the ring from here on out,” she replied, pulling the tag out and handing him a pen.  
~  
“I don’t know what to do,” wailed Jongin, clinging onto his friend’s arm. 

“Stop it dude, you’re acting like a baby,” groaned Sehun, slapping the other’s hands away. “Just take him out to a restaurant and pop the question. God, why are you making this so difficult?”

“I can’t just ask him! I want it to stand out. It has to be special because he’s special. You don’t understand because Chanyeol asked you,” he said, drowning another shot. “What the- why is this water?”

“Chanyeol’s doing another one of those ‘cleansings’ where instead of alcohol, it’s water. Everything is water. We’ve been drinking everything, all our meals. Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but I NEED REAL FOOD!”

“What’s that? Are you hungry? Pull out the blender and I’ll make something for you,” Chanyeol said, walking through the door.

Sehun let out a pathetic wail and dropped to the floor while Jongin laughed.   
~  
Jongin found himself at Joonmyeon’s the next day, asking his brother the same question. Thankfully, he found better help there than he did at Sehun’s. 

“Let’s ask Twitter,” Joonmyeon said, opening the app. 

“You can’t!” Jongin shouted, startling the older.

“What? Why?” Joonmyeon was confused, didn’t he want help?

“Because, Kyungsoo follows you on Twitter. He’ll see it,” Jongin moaned, flopping onto the couch. It was over. He’d have to propose to Kyungsoo in a plain generic way that everyone does. But he couldn’t. Because Kyungsoo deserved the best proposal in the world since he was the best person in the world.

“Wow. That’s so creative Jongin,” Joonmyeon said sarcastically. “And before you ask, yes, you were talking out loud.”

“Argh,” he groaned, his arms flailing in the air. He rolled over and curled his knees to his chest, making Joonmyeon wonder why Kyungsoo ever put up with his younger brother.

“You’re a photographer, right? Why don’t you like, do something with that?” 

Jongin shot up, looking slightly frazzled.

“That...is a brilliant idea. Now help me figure out how I should do it.”

“You’re an idiot.”  
~  
“Are you excited?” Baekhyun asked, looking like he knew a secret. He was sitting in the living room, spontaneously coming over out of nowhere and deciding to dress Kyungsoo up. 

“No? I mean, it’s just date night. We’ve been doing this every first Tuesday since our third month anniversary four years ago. Why, is something supposed to happen tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, frowning. 

He stepped out of his room and did a little spin, so that Baekhyun could judge his outfit. This time he was wearing a black turtleneck with worn out jeans and a gray overcoat. 

“This is a bit much though. It’s October 28th, and honestly, I would rather do comfort than fashion, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. “Can I take a break? This is boring.”

“Fine. Sit, sit!” Baekhyun said, pointing to the empty space next to him. “Plus, your ‘first meeting’ anniversary is in three days!”

“Please don’t remind me about that. I really don’t want to remember how we first met during Halloween,” Kyungsoo groaned, trying not to think about the memory he had tried so hard to suppress. 

It was during one of Baekhyun’s Halloween parties that he held at Joonmyeon’s house every year. But it was the first time they were in college, so that meant more people and more booze. For Kyungsoo, it also meant more of Chanyeol’s disgusting ‘everything’ shots. Sadly, he was a lightweight and got drunk after the first one, although he did have a can of beer before that. 

He went around in his crappy Peppa Pig outfit. Which included pink paint on his cheeks, a red shirt and skort, black shoes, and a paper snout around his nose. He went up to random strangers, telling strange puns. 

But the most memorable pun was when he went up to someone as a salt shaker and said, “I’ll be the ‘Peppa’ to your salt.”

“Tell me another one,” the salt shaker encouraged, looking at him in amusement.

“The teddy bear didn’t want any cake because he was stuffed,” Kyungsoo slurred. When the other didn’t reply, he frowned. “What? Is that too punny for you?”

Then he decided he should stumble off but the salt shaker grabbed his hand and scrawled a barely eligible number on it before telling Kyungsoo to call him, and let him stumble off again. 

Kyungsoo, knowing he was going to pass out, headed to Joonmyeon’s room to sleep. But as he laid in bed, he inputted the number into his phone, saving the contact as ‘Salt Bae.’ The next morning when he woke up, he was about to text his boss that he would be coming in late for work when he saw the name. He didn’t send a message until he told Baekhyun, who sent ‘What’s cookin’ good lookin’?’ 

And the rest was history.

“Plus it’s not Halloween yet, so I can’t be excited today, can I?” Kyungsoo replied. 

“Still, it’s nice to dress up every now and then. Remind him what he has,” Baekhyun said, winking at him. 

Kyungsoo grabbed the pillow and started hitting him with it, although he was laughing. Then the other shooed him back to his room to try on the next outfit.

~

“Are you ready?” Jongin called out, waiting for his lover to come out of their room. He had been waiting in the living room for a couple of minutes. They always went early, but this time Jongin wanted to go even earlier. Meaning Kyungsoo had to get ready before his usual time. 

“Coming,” Kyungsoo replied. He stepped out of the room and tugged nervously at the sleeves. He was wearing a light pink sweater - Jongin’s sweater in fact - which meant that it was about a size or two too big for him. The sleeves covered his entire hand, his middle finger barely poking out while it went past his mid-thigh. His faded blue jeans were tight on him, enough to accentuate the thighs that actually did show, along with a pair of sneakers. “Do I look that bad?” Kyungsoo asked after several moments of silence.

“No! You just look so adorable!” Jongin said quickly, wanting to assure the other that he approved of his look. “You’re wearing my shirt. Now everyone will know you belong to me.”

“Is that really all you care about? Someone stealing me away?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at him with soft eyes. “I’ve been with you for five years, and that’s what’s making you worry? I would never leave you. You know that.”

“I do. But I can’t help but worry sometimes,” Jongin muttered. He buried his head in the other’s hair, placing a small kiss there before pulling away. “Now let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

“But the movie starts in like, an hour?” Kyungsoo asked, frowning as they walked out of the house. He closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked.

“I like watching the previews, you know that,” Jongin said, smiling happily. He rushed over to the passenger’s side, opening the door for Kyungsoo.

“What’s this? You’re such a gentleman today,” he laughed. He sat down and the taller closed the door behind him before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“So what movie are we watching?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up which movies were currently out. Jongin usually tended to choose the horror movies so that the older would cling to him. So he was pleasantly surprised when the other told him, ‘Leap’. The ballerina movie that was set in France. He should have known that the other would have chosen a movie about dancing. “You just want to see if it accurately portrays ballet, huh?”

“You could say that,” he replied, turning to smile at the other.

“Eyes on the road.”

Jongin pouted at that, only wanting to look at his boyfriend. However, the thought of what was to come in the next hour or so made him smile again. He couldn’t wait for it. Smiling happily, he used his right hand to hold Kyungsoo’s left.

“You’re so cute,” Kyungsoo chuckled, lifting them up so he could kiss the back of the other’s hand. 

The two talked about their day, and tried to decide where to eat after. Needless to say, they couldn’t agree on a place. They were debating about eating at a hot pot restaurant, or eating Korean BBQ.

“Hi, how may I help you?” the person behind the glass wall asked. 

“Hello. Can we have two tickets for ‘Leap’ at 7:20?” Jongin asked, giving her a sly finger gun when his boyfriend wasn’t looking. The person working widened their eyes, before smiling brightly.

“Of course,” they replied. “That will be 17.50.”

Jongin paid for it and took the tickets. Thanking the person, he headed back towards his lover, who was waiting patiently inside so he could be warm. When the other entered, he hurried to hold hands, so that they wouldn’t be cold anymore.

“Are you ready?” Jongin asked, looking like a little boy. 

“Calm down Jongin! We still have time. Let’s go buy some food,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling to himself. He gently pulled back so that the other wouldn’t run around the place. 

“Please?” 

“Don’t you want food?”

“I want to get good seats first. Then I’ll go buy you your snacks,” Jongin said, pouting slightly. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He smiled at his boyfriend, seeing how happy he was just for a movie. Walking down a hall, they turned right until they saw theater 5. They entered and saw that there were some people in there, most of them teenagers, although there were some older couples in there as well. There was a family here and there with some little kids bouncing happily in their seats. Some previews were playing, but not the ones that everyone pays attention to, the ones that haven’t been aired on TV yet.

“I was only expecting some kids in here,” Kyungsoo muttered, as they climbed up to get a good seat in the middle.

“Are you calling me a kid?” Jongin asked.

“Obviously,” teased the older, kissing him on the cheek. “Do you want to buy the snacks, or should I?”

“I will. Just sit down and relax,” Jongin said. He rushed out of the theater, making Kyungsoo wonder if he didn’t want to miss anything. Which was impossible since they were about twenty minutes early until the movie ‘started.’ 

He quickly settled in his seat before focusing on the screen. But after a while, he took out his phone to remind Jongin to get nachos. He was so immersed that he didn’t see the group of people entering, half of them going down a few rows in front of him, and the other half sitting behind him.

Kyungsoo didn’t really notice anything else until about five minutes later, when he realized that the theater was almost half full, and Jongin still wasn’t back yet. He was starting to text his lover where he was when he heard something on screen.

There was a small rustling sounds, like someone was messing with a camera. It was probably one of those movies where most of the story would be based around them.

“Is this working?” a voice asked. Kyungsoo frowned, his fingers pausing from typing out the text. He knew that voice. “Are you sure?” He slowly looked up to see the face of his boyfriend on the screen instead of the movie. "Hey Soo. I know this is confusing but I love you, and I have something to ask you. Hear me out okay?"

Kyungsoo’s phone dropped onto his lap as he stared wide eyed at the screen, shock evident on his face. He didn’t even see the group of people in front of him recording his reaction.

“Uh, so our anniversary is in a couple of days, and I wanted to surprise you with, uh, something special? God, I had this all planned out in my head and here I am messing up,” Jongin said chuckling. He rubbed the back of his neck, the camera zooming in his face a little bit. “Well, I know you thought that we met on Halloween, but we actually met a couple days before that time-meeting-day. You were in the candy aisle at Target and couldn’t decide which bag of candy to buy for the kids.”

Kyungsoo frowned, trying to remember the incident.

“I was passing by and saw a damsel in distress. Don’t be mad that I called you a girl alright? Just, please let me continue,” Jongin said hurriedly, a look of fear on his face. “Well, then I told you that Snickers and Peanut M&M’s were the best. The smile you had on your face made me realize that I never wanted to stop seeing it. And later when I was walking in the parking lot, you ran up to me and gave me both of each before leaving.

“I couldn’t stop talking about you to my friends. It got to the point that Sehun complained to Chanyeol, who told Baekhyun who convinced you to come to the party. So that we could meet again. And you must realize how much that would be, since all Sehun does is eat corn all day. Anyway, I couldn’t believe that you were there. And when you came up to me and said that amazing pun, I knew you were the one.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when the memory hit him. He couldn’t realize that he didn’t connect the dots sooner. Jongin always said that their first meeting was by fate, but he never believed him.

“But I was too shy to talk to you, so I gave you my number hoping that you would make the first move. Obviously, ‘what’s cookin’ good lookin’ was not how I expected our relationship to start with. It worked, so it doesn’t matter now.” 

He heard a couple of people laugh, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. Even though Baekhyun was the one who sent it, he was still unable to convince his boyfriend that it was him that sent it.

“And that was the beginning of five wonderful years. We’ve made so many memories together, ones that I wouldn’t have been able to make without you. And I don’t think we can make any more memories now that we’re dating.

“So, I can’t be your boyfriend anymore, Soo,” Jongin stated, his voice a little happy. “I have a question to ask you. I won’t be able to hear your answer this way, so tell me when this video is over. In front of the movie theater. Alright?

“The question is, will you marry me?”

Then the video ended, continuing to play the commercials. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before slowly getting to his feet, not sure if this was really happening. He knew he should run outside, but knowing his boyfriend, he probably had something else planned for him.

Sure enough, when he walked out of the theater, along the walls were pictures of them. Pictures of them dating, candid pictures, most likely from their friends’ phones. He let out a choked sob when he saw the picture of them on their two year anniversary. Kyungsoo had gotten mad at the younger when he ignored him for a week, not saying anything. It was only after he had woken up in Incheon, that Jongin had told him that they were going on a trip.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the end, making him look up so he could see outside the glass doors. But all he could see was a small group of people in the middle. Slowly he started walking towards the front door, taking deep breaths to keep going, since he didn’t like being the center of attention, no matter how small the group was.

When he got to the doors, he looked around outside to make sure that no surprises would pop out at him. Glad that there was nothing else, he walked towards the middle, able to see that it was all his friends and some of his family members there. 

It didn’t take long for them to notice him, which was surprising since they were all facing away from him and he basically had no presence.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun said, grabbing his arm. He pulled Kyungsoo towards the area they were facing, pushing through the group. When they reached the front, he found himself facing Jongin. He didn’t look different from earlier, but he had a bright grin on his face.

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo stuttered, not trusting his voice. He looked down, not able to look Jongin in the eye with such an intense gaze.

“Kyungsoo, did you watch the video in there?” Jongin asked, his voice sounding happy.

“Yeah. You said you wanted to ask me something?” Kyungsoo glanced up, only to blush when he saw Jongin staring intently at him.

“That’s right. Can you look at me?”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to, but he knew what was happening. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at his lover, staring him in the eye, not able to help the shudder that went through him.

“For several years, I have been with you as your boyfriend. But if I keep staying your boyfriend then I can never move forward in life and will forever be stuck. There are so many things that make me happy, but I don’t want to just feel happy. I want to feel content, melancholy, sad, jealous and so many more things. Things that you make me feel. So, Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?”

“You-you’re so stupid,” Kyungsoo blurted out, his eyes full of tears. He let out a choked sob. “We’re already engaged you idiot!”

Everyone paused, looking at Kyungsoo in shock.

“Babe, what do you mean?” Jongin asked slowly, starting to get to his feet. 

“Don’t you remember?” Kyungsoo asked, his lips coming out in a pout. “It was January 13. Last year. We were celebrating our birthdays. And when we were lying in bed talking about things that weren’t important like we always do.”

Jongin frowned, trying to remember what the other was talking about.

“And then, before we both fell asleep, you asked me if I would marry you. And I said yes. I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up, but you never did. And I thought that was just because you were planning a surprise wedding or something,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling. “But I guess you didn’t remember.”

“Kyungsoo. I didn’t realize…” Jongin trailed off, not knowing what to say. He looked around their group of friends, but they looked just as confused as he did.

“But, I guess that was my fault. I forgot how bad your memory is when you’re sleepy. So, yes.”

“Yes?” he asked, looking at the shorter. 

“Yes, I will marry you,” Kyungsoo said, wiping his tears. “I-it may not be our first proposal, but it’s just as special as the first one.”

“I promise to make everything else special the first time,” Jongin said, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek.

“Only the first time?” Kyungsoo asked, making Jongin laugh.

“And all the other times too.”

Jongin smiled, his eyes crinkling as he hugged Kyungsoo. Finally, the easy part was over. Now the hard part was planning the wedding with Baekhyun around.


End file.
